¡Enamórate de mí, por favor!
by Sax die Hexe
Summary: Búscame en el amanecer, que ahí estaré, renaciendo en el nuevo día y asesinando, para siempre, aquel pasado. Guíate, por las huellas de tus dedos en mi piel, por el sabor de tus besos y el color de tus ojos. D
1. Visita a media noche

Nota de la Republicadora:  
¡Al fin puedo republicarlo!. :D  
Este Fic es un Draco&Hermione y bueno... Creo que las explicaciones debidas se las dará Sax más abajito. n.n Fue lo que escribió al momento de Publicar la Historia. :)  
¡Espero que la Disfruten Mucho! n.n

**Nota de la Autora:  
**Bueno, como hoy no se me pega la gana continuar con mis otros fics, pues pondré este otro... ya que puede que no me pase muy seguido por aquí y para quien lo lea, espero le guste, y se entretenga.  
Es una historia 100 por ciento de romance, divertida, y sobre nuestra pareja favorita Draco y Hermione y sobre un romance medio extraño de Harry con... pues ya verán ¿Alguno vio Onegai Teacher? pues, más o menos.

* * *

**¡Enamórate de mí, por favor!**

_"Persigue al amor y éste huirá… Huye del amor y él te perseguirá"_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "Visita a media noche"**

Pasaba la media noche, la habitación era fría, pese a la chimenea que ardía incesante, el ambiente se tensaba en aquella enorme y solariega casona, las paredes parecían susurrar los acontecimientos, parecían explotar el silencioso grito de todas aquellas habitaciones, porque ya no se caminaba por sus rincones…

Las primeras gotas de lluvia azotaban los enormes ventanales, haciendo que una sombra se moviera del sillón en donde estaba, se notaba tan solitario en aquel enorme salón, en aquella enorme mansión, en esa soledad insufrible…

Draco Malfoy tenía la mirada fría, ausente, recordaba los hechos de su vida, hacía un año, su padre estaba preso y no le permitía verle y hacía solo un par de meses, Narcisa había fallecido misteriosamente, pero suponían que había sido una venganza… El se había quedado solo, completamente solo en esa fría habitación.

No tenía más familiares con quienes contar, todos estaban muertos, sus amigos no lo eran tan leales, las novias que tenía sólo querían estar superficialmente con el, no tenía ni siquiera el valor de seguir los pasos de su padre, prácticamente ya no tenía nada por qué luchar y la escuela…

El colegio era peor ¿para que regresar¿Para que seguir aprendiendo¿Para que ser como Potter y sus amigos, siempre vanagloriados, mientras que a el, ninguna de sus trampas le funcionaba? No… estaba decidido, tenía suficiente oro como para desaparecer de esos lugares para siempre.

De repente, escuchó fuertes toquidos en la puerta, hubo un momento de extrañeza, el no esperaba a ninguno, porque nunca nadie le visitaba, y mucho menos a esas horas de la noche, con mucho cuidado y tomando su varita con fuerza, se dirigió hacia la puerta, atravesando la oscuridad de los pasillos.

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado la abrió, aunque llevaba en mente que tal vez era alguna redada de los Aurores, que cada semana pasaban por la mansión, para revisarla, ya estaba harto, odiaba al ministerio, odiaba a Dumbledore, a la orden del fénix, a Potter a sus amiguitos y… se odiaba así mismo.

Pero no era ninguno de ellos, era una joven, unos años mayor que el, casi de su misma estatura, vestida totalmente de negro y con una capa de viaje, aparte, con dos baúles a sus espaldas, las gotas de lluvia aún caían lentamente.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó el rubio extrañado, pues en su vida le había visto.  
-Mi nombre es **Freya Gillian**… Draco… somos parientes…  
-¿Qué¿Pariente mía?  
-Si…  
-Imposible, nunca te había visto…  
-Eso es porque hasta el momento, nunca había venido a conocerlos…

Draco le miró detenidamente, Freya se bajo la capa y dejó suelto su hermoso y largo cabello rojizo oscuro, su rostro era mucho mas hermoso de lo que había visto al verla en el umbral, era delgada y bien formada, y unos marcados ojos grises… sello distintivo de la familia Malfoy.  
-Mi segundo apellido es Malfoy – dijo Freya – Tu abuelo Abraxas Malfoy, tuvo un medio hermano, Eloím, quien tuvo una hija, Yuna, mi madre, pero mis padres murieron hace años en un accidente y por coincidencia, mi abuelo tuvo la misma enfermedad que el tuyo y falleció…  
-¿En serio?  
-Tal vez no supiste de mí, porque mi abuelo y el tuyo nunca se quisieron, ya que fue hijo ilegítimo… fuera del matrimonio.  
-¿Cómo lo compruebas?

Freya le estiró unos pergaminos, y el chico leyó y miró los papeles, por largos minutos, aparte ella le había mostrado algunas fotos, y si, era cierto, Abraxas Malfoy, jamás había aceptado a ese medio hermano.  
-¿Puedo pasar? Me estoy congelando – murmuró Freya.  
-¿Te piensas quedar mucho tiempo en mi casa?  
-Si no te importa… por mis gastos no te preocupes, tengo mucho oro, pero me enteré de sus circunstancias, yo ya pasé por lo mismo, así que decidí venir a verte.  
-¿Para consolarme?  
-Un Malfoy no necesita consuelo, ni compasión, un Malfoy es fuerte y decidido, vengativo, no es honesto, no es ético, pero un Malfoy, será siempre un sangre real, eso siempre lo decía mi madre… si existiera la realeza en este mundo mágico, eso serían los Malfoy… puede que suene exagerado, pero nuestra naturaleza siempre será oscura.

Draco escuchó las fuertes palabras de Freya, y permitió que pasara a su interior, con sus baúles de ropa, ella se quitó la capa de viaje y la condujo al enorme comedor, en seguida, numerosos bocadillos aparecieron en ella, y Freya se acordó que tenía hambre.  
-¿Qué haces de tu vida? – Preguntó Draco interesado, era el primer pariente vivo y la primera persona que no iba con deseos de venganza, ni de servir al señor oscuro.  
-Tengo 22 años – Dijo Freya mientras comía bocadillos – Estuve estudiando en Canadá, cuando terminé, me metí al Colegio Superior de Aurores, terminé hace un año, y envié solicitudes de empleo a todos los colegios.  
-¿Qué¿Trabajar¿Por qué¿Acaso no dices que tienes mucho oro?

-Demasiado… Pero quise probar qué se siente trabajar… Y aparte que nunca he tenido interés de trabajar con el gobierno como la mayoría de los aurores, aparte que el apellido Malfoy no ayuda mucho, pese a que no lo utilice, ya está maldito en todo el mundo – tomó otro bocadillo – Además siempre me gustó la docencia… pequeño defecto que nunca gustó a mi familia… "Trabajo denigrante"  
-¿En serio te gustaría hacer eso?  
-Si… pero como investigan todo de ti, y saben que eres un Malfoy, eres al primero que rechazan, pero hace unos meses, recibí una carta de aceptación, quieren que de clases por un año en un colegio, dando clases de** DCAO**.  
-¿En que lugar?  
-Hogwarts…  
-¿Hogwarts? Es el colegio a donde iba…  
-¿Ibas?  
-Este año no pienso regresar…  
-Pero es tu último año, según supe.  
-No pienso seguir estudiando, no lo necesito…  
-El oro no es eterno, y el apellido no ayuda, quiero probar mi sueño este año, dar clases y luego, desaparecer para siempre… Nuestro apellido está maldito Draco… desde pequeña siempre lo supe, por eso no pienso en cosas tontas como… el amor…  
-Yo tampoco…  
-Solo la pasión… y pasar el rato ¿verdad?  
-El amor es un sentimiento de pérdida terrible, no quiero sentirlo nunca, he cerrado mi corazón a eso y ser tan fría bajo una dulce capa de mi sonrisa ¿no es un arma letal?  
-¿Así que no te has enamorado nunca?  
-No… ¿Y tu?  
-Tampoco…  
-Pero has tenido novias supongo ¿alguna de ellas te ha amado?  
-Pues…  
-Hablo de sentimientos, no solo de deseos ni de placer físico.

Draco pensó en las novias que habían pasado por su vida, desde Atkins hasta Parkinson, pero en realidad, ninguna había tratado de conocerlo interiormente, solo salían con el, por el hecho de que tenía oro y el apellido oscuro.  
-Ni siquiera placer físico – dijo Draco  
-No me extraña, estás muy flaco y pálido… eres atractivo, pero en esas condiciones, no le apetecerías a una chica…  
-¿Y me lo dices tu? Dices que tampoco has amado…  
-El amor no existe  
-Es tan raro que me lo diga una chica, son tan cursis y tontas…  
-Bueno, soy diferente, soy una Malfoy, Draco, se me ocurre una idea, somos los únicos que quedamos de la familia, vivos, ven conmigo a Hogwarts este año, destrocemos algunos corazones y… cuando terminemos, vámonos a donde ninguno nos conozca. Desaparezcamos.  
-¿Desaparecernos?  
-**El mundo no quiere a los Malfoy… Pues los Malfoy tampoco quieren al mundo**… Y si no podemos destruirle, es porque no somos tan poderosos, mejor desaparezcamos de este sitio ¿Qué dices? Hagamos de nuestra presencia una leyenda.  
-Que tienes razón y te tomo la palabra, iremos a Hogwarts, y después de un año, no me volverán a ver, nunca más…

Draco y Freya hicieron el pacto, ella se instaló en la mansión, y por casi dos meses antes de entrar a clases, Freya influyó mucho en su primo, hacía que el chico comiera abundantemente, lo sacaba al sol para "que agarrara color" y le hacía hacer mucho ejercicio, pese a que al rubio le alucinaba…  
Pero poco a poco, aparte de aumentar de peso, su cuerpo se marcaba notablemente, su rostro cetrino y pálido, se llenaban sus pómulos y agarraba un color sonrosado en sus mejillas, el cabello le creció y Freya no dejó que se lo cortara…  
Al final de dos meses, el rubio ya no era el chico pálido y flacucho, ya era un joven atlético, fornido, buen mozo, acentuando el atractivo que heredara de su madre… No se reconocía ni el mismo en el espejo, sus ojos tenían otro brillo y Freya estaba muy satisfecha.  
-¡Primo, mi máxima creación! Estás hecho un bombón…  
-No exageres  
-Draco, cuando vuelvas a ese colegio… Arrasa con todas las chicas, diviértete… pero… NO TE ENAMORES… y una cosa más… seré tu profesora según creo y… mas te vale que estudies, porque seré implacable dando clases ¿está bien?  
-Claro que si – sonrió Draco, sabía lo que haría.

Así que cuando estuvo presente en el expreso, sus compañeros apenas creían que era el, sobre todo ellas, inclusive cuando pasó cerca de Ginny y Hermione, se quedaron mudas.  
¿Acaso ese era Draco Malfoy? Aparentemente tanta desgracia no le había afectado en nada, todo lo contrario, lucía realmente bien. Obvio que todas las Slytherin se volvieron hacia el chico y no lo dejaron solo en todo el camino de regreso al colegio y trataba de hacer caso omiso a las malas miradas.

Freya fue presentada durante la cena esa noche, dejando a los chicos boquiabiertos, ella era tan bonita y tan joven, que no parecía tener 22 años, sino menos, Draco reía entre dientes al escuchar los comentarios, su prima era de apariencia dulce, pero en el fondo era una Malfoy, en Gryffindor, de nuevo Ron y Harry estaban asombrados.  
-¡Oh, es tan joven! – gemían los chicos  
-¡Hermosa, bella! – suspiraban otros.  
-¡SI, enséñame lo que quieras profesora! – Chillaba Dean Thomas - ¡Eres lo más lindo que ha llegado a Hogwarts!  
-Alguna vez tuvimos a Lockhart – interrumpió una de las chicas al ver los gestos exagerados de los chicos – Era joven y buen mozo, pero un bueno para nada…  
-Y ustedes estaban locas por el – Refunfuñó Ron - ¿A que la profesora está guapísima, Harry?  
-Mucho – Respondió el chico, en verdad, ella era una mujer muy interesante, habría que ver cómo les daría clases.  
-Pero Lockhart…  
-¡No molesten! Que todas querían estar cerca de el, ahora nos toca a nosotros, y es la más joven que hay en el colegio ¡Increíble!  
-¿Por qué crees que Snape tiene cara larga? Seguro tendrá el hígado deshecho por que una joven como ella, de clases de defensa.  
-Pues no tanto ¿eh? No le veo cara de querer asesinarla  
-¡Bueno, eso que mas da! Ella será nuestra linda profesora.  
-¡Que nos enseñe lo que quiera!  
-¡SIIIII!

En la mesa de Slytherin, algunas chicas le coqueteaban a Malfoy, aunque éste ya lo había decidido, jugaría con los sentimientos de todas sin importarle nada y las botaría, más ahora, que estaba convertido en un chico apuesto y deseado.  
Y aparte de eso, las chicas de las otras casas ya se habían fijado de el y corrido la voz ¿Cómo es que Draco se había convertido en ese adonis? Al parecer la desgracia de su familia no le había afectado en nada, lucía realmente bien, estaba mejor que nunca.  
Pero Draco había decidido a que nada ni nadie le importaría, nunca entregaría su corazón a ninguna, porque ninguna lo merecía, si Freya tenía esas ideas bajo su dulce rostro falso, él también, bajo su propio rostro sombrío y recientemente apuesto.  
En la primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras, principalmente los chicos, estaban mas que atentos, cuando Harry y un sonriente Ron entraron, se extrañaron de ver a Draco sentado al frente, atrás de el, las chicas suspiraban a sus espaldas, y Hermione solo analizaba al rubio, negando que se hubiese puesto tan guapo.  
Harry pensó que Draco se había sentado al frente para impresionar a la profesora Gillian, y le pareció patético, pero tomó su lugar, junto a Ron quién gruñía por no poder estar mas al frente, Hermione le lanzó una furtiva mirada, sobre todo al ver el rostro que ponía cuando Freya Gillian entraba… y por otra parte, lanzaba otra mirada a Draco… y claro que eso no pasó desapercibido para Freya que primero miró atenta a todos.

-Buenos días muchachos – sonrió y saludó – Desde hoy seré su profesora de Defensa, como habrán notado, no solicité ningún libro, tengo mi propia guía, con las clases que les daré, así que dependerán total y absolutamente de mis conocimientos…  
Algunos chicos murmuraron y esto claro que no gustó a Hermione.  
-Por supuesto que tendremos mucha práctica y no solo teoría, me han dicho que en esta clase están los mejores, espero que no me decepcionen, porque les dejaré muchos deberes y aparte… les haré un examen al finalizar el mes…  
-¿Qué? – gritaron algunos, por lo regular los exámenes eran al finalizar el año.  
-Los mejores promedios no presentarán el examen final, será como un premio por todo su esfuerzo ¿Están enterados? Bien, entonces comencemos – movió su varita y el gis del pizarron, se elevó y comenzó a escribir, al tiempo que ella daba los temas y comenzaba con el primero.

Al finalizar la primera clase, los chicos tenían muchos deberes, ella podría aparentar se una de sus compañeras por su rostro de niña, pero era demasiado estricta, nada manipulable, no les tenía miedo, y bajo esa dulce sonrisa, se encontraba alguien estricta y perfeccionista.  
-¡Estudien mucho! – Dijo al final - ¡Porque en la siguiente clase, solo practicarán los que respondan a las preguntas de sus propios trabajos!  
Todos comenzaron a salir de clases, pero Draco se acercó a ella y comenzaron a charlar animadamente, nadie sabía sobre los lazos de sangre que los unían, solo Dumbledore, por lo que al ver la actitud de Draco, los malos comentarios no se hicieron esperar.  
-¡Vaya con el galancito! – Gruñó Ron – ahora va hacerle la barba a la profesora Gillian.  
-Es lo único que le queda, es un cabeza hueca – espetó Hermione  
-Sobre todo ahora que se puso realmente bueno – suspiró Parvati antes de salir, quien hizo caso omiso a las miradas de sus compañeros  
-Hay que reconocer que la profesora es guapa – añadió Seamus – Y cualquiera de nosotros quisiera coquetearle.

Harry envió una mirada a Freya, por un momento sus ojos se centraron en ella, reconoció que si, que era una maestra demasiado joven, muy atractiva, que lucía bien con ese peinado intentando lucir mayor, esa coleta despeinada y el flequillo alborotado, y esos pequeños espejuelos que le daban un aire intelectual.  
Y no demeritaban la belleza de sus ojos grises… ¿grises? Como los ojos de Draco… ¡Na! Coincidencias, pero ella era preciosa, su modo de hablar, de sonreír, de cerrar y abrir sus ojos, como caminaba de un lugar a otro, el hecho de que usaba las túnica muy ajustadas y le marcaban sus… sus… y… ¿En que estaba pensando?  
Harry volvió a la realidad, Ron discutía con Parvati, mientras que advirtió que Hermione también andaba distraída, ni siquiera había protestado por las cosas que Ron decía, pero supuso que ella repasaba en su mente, la clase próxima.  
-¡ya supe todo Draco! – Sonreía Freya – solo llevas un par de días aquí y te andas portando mal con las chicas ¿Qué te propones¿Matarlas de amor?  
-Romper mi propio record, no me iré de Howgarts, sin antes pasar por el cuerpo de algunas de ellas.  
-¿Incluso si fueran de sangre sucia? – preguntó metiéndole un bombón en la boca, Harry iba saliendo detrás de sus amigos cuando vio esto y se quedó absorto, ante el gesto de coquetería pero… ¿tan pronto Draco le había dado tanta confianza¿Qué se proponía?  
-¡Olvídalo Freya! Jamás me enredaré con una sangre sucia…  
-Es obvio que "ella" tampoco con un Malfoy  
-¿Ella?  
-Hermione Granger…

-¡Ah! – Frunció el seño – Granger es una sangre sucia detestable sabelotodo.  
-Se nota que te odia, pero creo que en el fondo, le gustó tu nuevo aspecto, debe estar igual que todas que fingen odiarte, sorprendida con tu nuevo aspecto ¿Cómo es que el pinchurriento de Draco Malfoy se convirtió en el chico atractivo que es hoy?  
-Gracias a ti… ya no soy ese "pinchurriento chico"  
-¡Na! Lo que pasa es que no comías bien, no te asoleabas y no hacías deporte, te hice guapo Draco, heredaste la belleza de tu madre, los Black siempre han sido muy atractivos, pero dime… ¿En serio nunca te darías gusto con una sangre sucia? Granger es algo bonita, digo, no será la mejor, pero es todo un reto.  
-Ella me odia… y yo no pienso perder tiempo  
-Y tú la detestas ¡vamos¿Cuál es el problema? No pasará nada, solo será el hecho de que la usarás y luego la botarás…  
-¿Sabes una cosa Freya? – Dijo Draco bajito - ¡Que bien ocultas tu identidad bajo esa máscara de profesora dulce! Eres peor de venenosa que yo…  
-Gracias – sonrió coquetamente – Y recuerda que las clases serán terribles, así que será mejor que estudies, porque aún no saben lo terrible que puedo ser… pero ¿Qué me dices¿Aceptas?  
-NO… con Granger jamás…  
-Sería un reto, piénsalo, hay muchas, muchas maneras de llegarle a una sangre sucia ¿no te gustaría que sufriera de amor por ti, en ves de odiarte?  
Draco se quedó pensativo, mientras que Freya se retiraba… en realidad¿con Granger¿Sería un reto? Y las ideas comenzaron a darle vueltas en la cabeza.


	2. ¿Harry, pésimo en Defensa?

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: "¿Harry, pésimo en Defensa?"**

Draco se olvidó de Hermione, pues ya tenía a muchas chicas a su alrededor, inclusiva algunas de otras casas, que tímidamente se acercaban a el, era como si tuviera un imán irresistible para las mujeres, porque la gran mayoría quería hablar con el.  
Esto molestaba mucho a Ron, quien solo agradecía que ni su hermana ni su mejor amiga, se emocionaran demasiado con el hecho de acercarse a semejante tipo, pero no podía dejar de hablar de ese tema y aparte que Harry le seguía la charla.  
-Mejor dejen de hablar tonterías – dijo Hermione, fastidiada – Y terminen los deberes de defensa… No va nada bien en sus tareas…  
-¡Oh, vamos Hermy! – Refunfuñó Ron - ¿Por qué no nos dejas copiar lo que has hecho?  
-¡Jamás¿Si no como aprenderán¡Apúrense! – Chilló y salió del salón, sin poder evitar mirar a Draco, que sonreía con tres chicas rodeándolo, sin duda, ellas debían estar haciendo su tarea. Pero por más ruido que ella hizo, Draco no le dirigió una sola mirada.  
-Ese tipo – seguía farfullando Ron – No conforme con hacerse el galancito con esas chicas, también coquetea con la profesora Gillian, seguramente quiere que ella le considere… ¡Te apuesto a que no lo logra!  
-Podría ser – respondió Harry, recordando su descaro coqueteo con ella… Pero no lo culpaba, Freya Gillian era demasiado guapa ¿podría el, hacer lo mismo?

Al día siguiente, al inicio de la clase, Draco fue el primero en llegar, y al entrar, Freya se acercó a su lugar discretamente.  
-¿Y bien?  
-Olvídalo, con Granger nunca… no está lo suficientemente buena como para hacerle el favor…  
-Bien – suspiró resignada – me has decepcionado, así que mas vale que te hayas preparado para la clase… ¡Porque si no, no te la paso!  
-¡Pero eres mi pariente!  
-¡En el salón de clases no te conozco!  
Los chicos comenzaron a entrar atropelladamente, y cuando todos estuvieron sentados, comenzó la pesadilla, para los menos pensados.  
-¡Tareas! – agitó la varita y de repente todos los pergaminos, estuvieron en sus manos, como eran dos horas de clases, se podría dar ese lujo, revisando uno por uno.  
Los chicos permanecían en silencio, mientras le veían revisar sus tareas, sentada en el escritorio y cruzada de piernas, en una pose por demás, coqueta.  
-¡Magnífico trabajo señorita Granger! – Elogió Freya – No podía esperar menos de usted, es la mejor alumna de este colegio, sin duda… le haré un par de preguntas – sonrió y las hizo, Hermy las respondió perfectamente.  
-¡Bien! – sonrieron sus compañeros  
-¡AH! Buen trabajo señor Malfoy – y todos se quedaron en silencio – Veo que se ha esmerado, me agrada… - y le hizo otras preguntas, dejando a todos perplejos - **¡Pero que desastre¡Harry Potter! **– gruñó de pronto.  
-¿Qué?  
-¡**Tu trabajo es una porquería! Y parece que le copiaste al señor Weasley… que es mucho peor…**  
Todos quedaron callados  
-¿Perdón? – murmuró Harry sonrojado

-Explícame los principales métodos de defensa de la espiral acuática de los lagos del este en contra de la maldición de los Inkiris…  
-Eh?…  
-¡O los distintos tipos de punkatas aéreos que transitan en el norte de noruega y los métodos de defensa en contra de sus lágrimas de hierro!  
-Pues…  
-¿Hizo usted mismo este trabajo?  
-S-si…  
-¿Y cual es el motivo por el cual no estudió lo que escribió?  
-Tal vez no entendió lo que el mismo escribe – dijo Draco entre dientes y algunos rieron.  
-¡No te entrometas! – espetó Hermione  
-Silencio – ordenó Freya, muy seria, era la primera vez que perdía su sonrisa y se tornaba seria – No entiendo porqué dicen que Harry Potter es el mejor en Defensa… la práctica no lo es todo señor Potter, a mí también me interesa la teoría…  
-Harry es muy bueno en defensa – Lo defendió Hermione – Mucho mejor que "otros"… - y dirigió su mirada a Draco.  
-Señorita Granger – se acercó la profesora – éste es el trabajo de Draco Malfoy… pregúntele lo que desee…  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque estoy mucho mejor preparada que usted… soy excelente en legeremencia… y aunque no me gusta hacerlo, a veces me veo obligada… pregúntele a Draco Malfoy, lo que quiera, si el no responde… sólo por esta vez, se lo perdonaré a Harry Potter y a Ronald Weasley…  
-B-bien – tomó la chica el trabajo, y al verlo, reconoció que estaba bien hecho… sin duda, debieron ser obra de sus amiguitas y buscó hasta lo más difícil, lo mínimo… para su desgracia, Draco parecía haber estudiado…

-Es obvio que ustedes dos – dijo Freya al término de las preguntas bien contestadas de Draco – se copiaron y ni siquiera estudiaron esta mediocridad… Lo siento, por hoy, no tendrán prácticas, hasta que no me entreguen un buen trabajo… por lo menos uno decente...  
**-OOOOOOOOOH** – gimieron el resto de la clase  
-Pero no serán los únicos – volvió a atacar la profesora, revisando otros trabajos – Justin Finch-Fletchley… tu trabajo no es bueno, te preguntaré… como a todos…  
Freya siguió así por esa hora, preguntándole a todos… y al final de la clase, de todos, solo seis alumnos fueron llevados a otro salón, para practicar algunas técnica… quedando el resto, sentados en el aula… Harry estaba muerto de vergüenza… el que había sido el mejor, ahora, a los ojos de la profesora, era el peor de todos y no podía sentirse más humillado.

Draco estiraba las piernas, mientras que Neville, quien había sido unos de los seis para sorpresa de muchos, batallaba con los hechizos y Freya le explicaba pacientemente. Hermione no pudiendo aguantar mas, se le puso enfrente, con los brazos cruzados.  
-¡Este juego no te durará mucho Malfoy!  
-No me molestes Granger  
-¡Sé que no pudiste haber echo tú, ese trabajo!  
-¿A no¿Entonces quien, según tu?  
-¡Debieron ser el grupito de tontas que te siguen a todas partes!  
-¿Y que te molesta¿Qué le haya quitado el espacio a Potter? Tú misma me preguntaste y te respondí… Si dices que alguien más hizo el trabajo por mí… por lo menos lo estudié…  
-¿Entonces aceptas que te lo hicieron?  
-mejor entiende… que Potter y Weasley no son los mejores – se puso de pie y se acercó a Hermione, hablándole casi al oído, haciendo que ella se desconcertara un poco de tenerlo tan cerca, era desagradable…  
-¡Son los mejores! – les defendió

-Pues no están aquí… hoy – y de pronto, inconscientemente, el chico tomó un rizo de su cabello, enrollándolo en su dedo y pasándolo por sus labios, Hermione quedó absorta con ese gesto, mirando de reojo, el semblante sonrosado del chico y ese perfume…  
-¡Draco! – de pronto le llamó Freya y al volverse se quedó asombrada ¿Qué hacía su primo con la sangre sucia en un acto de coquetería con la siempre despreciable Hermione Granger?  
-¡Voy profesora! – el chico soltó el rizo y se acercó de inmediato a Freya.  
-¿Qué¿Cambiaste de opinión sobre Granger? – preguntó bajito  
-No… ¿Por qué?  
-¿Y porque le coqueteabas?  
-¿Yo?  
-¿Acaso solo tratabas de perturbarla? Creo que lo has conseguido… anda, te toca practicar de nuevo los hechizos… y mas te vale que hagas lo mismo con todos los deberes que deje… porque ya sabes…  
-Que cruel eres… somos primos…  
Freya sonrió y le dio un empujoncito a Draco, quien fue a hacer pareja con Zabini para realizar la práctica, la profesora envió una mirada a Hermy, la chica se había quedado pasmada, de pie, sin moverse, mirando a Draco, totalmente turbada.

Al término de la clase, cuando los seis elegidos, **Hermy, Draco, Neville, Ernie, Padma y Zabini **regresaron con Freya al salón, el resto de la clase, estaban aburridos y aún molestos.  
-¡Ha sido una clase genial! – chilló Neville, y tanto Harry como Ron, le enviaron una mirada asesina.  
-¡Muchachos! – habló Freya en alto – Les dejaré nuevos deberes… Y si piensan que ahora fui dura… no saben que puedo ser peor… les haré lo mismo en todas las clases, y les advierto, si tengo que trabajar con uno solamente en la práctica, lo haré y si es con ninguno, también.  
Los chicos comenzaron a protestar bajo, ella era peor que Snape, aunque oculto bajo una atractiva mata de pelo rojo y unos ojos espectaculares. Pero eso no intimidaba a Freya, durante su entrenamiento en la academia de Aurores, había tratado con gente peor.  
La profesora les dejó sus deberes y al final de la clase, Draco no se movió de su asiento, Harry al ver esto, trató de hacerse tonto con sus cosas, para ver un poco el plan de ataque de Draco, aunque eso lo desconcertó un poco, el rubio parecía no intimidarse nada ante ella, le hablaba con tanta naturalidad, ambos reían, el se relajaba y Harry sintió un poco de envidia.

¿Envidia de Draco Malfoy¡Eso sí que era gravísimo!  
-¿Por qué te atrasaste tanto Harry? – preguntó Ron cuando el chico salió por fin con sus cosas  
-Estaba observando el plan de ataque de Draco para con la profesora…  
-Puede que le haya dado confianza – dijo Hermione – pero yo misma le hice preguntas difíciles sobre el tema y me las respondió, tal vez solo trata de impresionarla…  
-¿Estudiando?  
-Pues tal vez tú deberías hacer lo mismo – espetó Hermy – al parecer a ella no le ha impresionado que seas Harry Potter, todo lo contrario, te has desempeñado mal…  
-No empieces con eso…  
-Si no te pones a estudiar, creo que serás de los que no reciban las prácticas…  
Hermione se alejó molesta de sus amigos, en realidad, aún se sentía perturbada por el tonto acercamiento de Malfoy, el modo en como había tomado su cabello, el sentirlo tan cerca de su rostro… trataba de no pensar en ello, aunque reconociera que se había convertido en un buen mozo, ella jamás ligaría con un ser tan despreciable como el.  
Sin embargo, durante las semanas siguientes, parecía que el rubio, se esforzaba demasiado en las clases, y Harry iba de mal en peor, por más empeño que le ponía, sus notas decaían y estaba muy atrasado con las prácticas, si seguía así ¿Cómo le iría en los exámenes?  
-Señor Potter, quédese al final de la clase – dijo Freya en la última clase.  
El chico asintió brevemente, y cuando terminó, se sentó al frente, Draco recogió sus cosas y se despidió amistosamente de la profesora, ella se cruzó de piernas en el escritorio frente a Harry y le miró por unos instantes, por primera vez le analizó, era un niño guapetón, con esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, y ese despeinado cabello.

-Tienes excelentes calificaciones pasadas – comenzó a decir la profesora – casi todos los profesores hablan bien de ti… pero debo decir que me he sentido decepcionada… tus notas son bajísimas en mi clase… ¿Por qué?  
-No… se…  
-¿Tienes algún problema? – se acercó a el, sentándose a su lado, empujando una silla, Harry se volvió por un instante, de solo ver de cerca, ese rostro, esos labios, esos ojos, hizo que su garganta se secara y que comenzara a sudar.  
-No  
-¿Entonces porque no pones interés en la clase? Tengo entendido que quieres entrar a la academia de Aurores… como dije al principio de la clase… no solo la práctica cuenta, si no la teoría ¿quieres que te de clases extras?  
-Bueno yo…  
-Puedo hacerlo por escrito a la fuerza – suspiró Freya acercando mas su rostro al de Harry, quien estaba sonrojándose – el director te tiene aprecio, y creo que estará de acuerdo…  
-Pero… ¿clases extras? – Y al volver el rostro, casi se rozan sus narices y Harry se puso de pie con violencia – Lo… lo pensaré y luego le aviso profesora…  
-Como quieras, pero si no te apuras con los deberes, te las verás negras – sonrió la profesora y el chico salió casi corriendo del salón de clases, mientras que Freya soltaba una carcajada - ¿Qué te pasa Freya¡Es un crío¿Cómo puedes coquetear descaradamente con un niñito? No es ético y tampoco agradable, pareces una solterona desesperada…

Harry estaba aferrado al barandal de la escalera, su corazón latía a mil por hora, aún podía oler el perfume de la profesora, podía sentir su presencia, el casi roce de su nariz perfecta… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Acaso… ¿Acaso la profesora solo estaba jugando con el por ser el peor de la clase?  
-¿Estás bien Harry? – preguntó Neville, quien cargaba muchos libros.  
-Eh… si… ¿y esos libros?  
-Los tomé prestados de la biblioteca, para hacer los deberes de la profesora Gillian… iré a devolverlos…  
-Te… te acompaño – respondió harry aún confundido y subió a la biblioteca, ahí, se asombró de ver a Draco, metido entre un montón de libros, y a unos pasos, Hermione, detrás de otro tanto, miraba de reojo al rubio.  
-¿Cómo vas Hermione? – preguntó Harry  
-Casi termino…  
-Veo que Malfoy se aplica ¿no es así?  
-Si… hablé con algunas chicas, desde el primer día de clases, Draco se la pasa encerrado en la biblioteca por lo menos dos o tres horas… es por ello que ha aplicado en Defensa… aunque nadie me quita que es para impresionar a la profesora.

-¿Por qué no haces lo mismo Harry? Eso de hacer tus trabajos a la última hora… en serio, si pensábamos que esa profesora sería pan comido, nos equivocamos… lleva un par de días y es demasiado estricta…  
-Lo se…  
-¿Entonces?  
-Está bien, haré mis deberes en un momento, lo prometo…  
-Como quieras – Negó Hermione con la cabeza, pero a Harry ya no le dio tiempo, pues tuvo que ir a entrenar Quidditch con Ron y a la media noche estaban haciendo sus deberes, la castaña decidió no decir nada, finalmente si algo sucedía con ellos, no sería su culpa.

Y al día siguiente, era obvio que ambos bostezaban escandalosamente, y la profesora Gillian no perdonaba una, porque de nueva cuenta pidió los pergaminos y al revisarlos rápidamente separó siete y el restante, sin decir más…  
**_-¡Inflamarus! _–** Y los quemó delante de todos, quienes estaban boquiabiertos – Tengo un nivel de lectura muy rápido… lo aclaro para todos aquellos que se preguntan cómo es que los leí muy rápido… Todos estos trabajos son verdaderamente patéticos, un asco, descaradas copias mal hechas, rechazo absolutamente como es que han pasado esta materia…  
Todos estaban estupefactos, Freya Gillian estaba muy seria, furiosa, y miraba a todos con una mirada penetrante y poco amigable, pero así lo había decidido ¡Ella no compartiría sus conocimientos a una partida de incompetentes¡Si uno solo merecía aprender, pues a uno solo le enseñaría!

-Bien muchachos, debo decir que después de la ultima clase pensé que se aplicarían, pero de nueva cuenta… los que pasan conmigo al entrenamiento ahora son… la señorita Granger por supuesto… el señor Finnigan… Malfoy… la señorita Parkinson, estoy sorprendida, buen trabajo… Longbotton, Padma Patil y McMillan…  
El resto de chicos ni siquiera chistó, aunque Harry tuvo un ataque de ira, de nueva cuenta estaba en la banca, sin pasar al otro lado, y no se atrevía a levantar la vista, porque sabía que había algunas miradas burlonas y Ron estaba mas rojo que la grana.  
-Dice Ginny que lo mismo hace en todas las clases – Murmuró a Harry para animarse un poco  
-Bien… Es perfecto…  
-Por supuesto que todos los que pasan conmigo tendrán adentro una ronda de preguntas y hay de aquel que no me conteste, porque aparte que lo saco, se lleva un castigo ¡Vamos! Y el resto, se pone a leer, si me entero que están platicando o perdiendo el tiempo… les irá peor…  
Hubo algunas murmuraciones y Freya se volvió para terminar la amenaza.  
-¿Piensan que soy mala y demasiado estricta? Esto no es nada, cada día seré peor sin importar las consecuencias, no saben hasta donde llegaré y si solo uno sale sabiendo verdadera defensa contra las artes oscuras, me sentiré complacida…  
Y la predicción antes dicho por Freya resultó cierta, Parkinson fue echada de la clase práctica al no poder contestar las preguntas que le hizo Freya, así que furiosa se sentó en su lugar a echar maldiciones, y eso alegró un poco a Harry, aunque se preguntaba como era que Draco seguía sobreviviendo a todo eso…

* * *


	3. Sobreviviendo a Freya

Capítulo 3: "Sobreviviendo a Freya" 

Era obvio que al profesor Snape se le había pasado la molestia sobre no haber dado él, las clases de Defensa, ya que los rumores sobre lo que le pasaba a Harry ya le habían llegado y en pociones se regodeaba altamente sobre lo pésimo que era, para el deleite de los Slytherin.  
-Así que… nuestro querido señor Potter… no le ha ido bien en defensa… ¿será que su encanto no opera con la profesora? Aunque confieso que yo también me equivoque con ella, y resulto mejor de lo que esperaba…  
Harry procuraba no verle y concentrarse en sus pociones, pero tenía una rabia incontrolable que seguramente estallaría, apenas comenzaban las clases y el ya tenía problemas, así que al termino, era mas que un alivio, sentía que la cabeza le estallaría.  
Para su desgracia toda la semana estuvo así, no pudo entrar a ninguna clase de defensa de práctica, ni siquiera Ron, pero ambos, sobre todo el, estaban negados a que Freya los juzgara con el trabajo y no con su capacidad de ataque, pero lo mas grave era que el moreno pensaba que Draco manipulaba de algún modo a la profesora, puesto que siempre los veía muy contentos platicando.  
-Me alegra que tomes en serio mis amenazas Draco – le decía Freya una tarde mientras caminaban por los pasillos – Pensé que sucumbirías al tercer día…  
-Ni yo mismo puedo creerlo… y después de lo que haces con Potter…  
-¿Solamente con el? No querido, lo que haré con todos, no es en la única clase que me comporto de esa manera… y puedo ser peor…  
-¿No les darás una sola oportunidad?  
-Solo si consideras jugar un rato con sangre sucias…  
-Olvídalo…   
-¿Por qué no tratas de ver a Granger como una chica y no como una impura?... verás que te puedes llevar una sorpresa, vamos Draco, afloja un poco ese cuerpecito tuyo…  
-No seré manoseado por una como ella…  
-¿Y ella crees que quiera que la toques? Cuanta vanidad primito…   
-Considérala… te lo dejo de tarea – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió alegremente, pese a todo, los chicos no podían odiarla.  
Así que la siguiente semana, algunos chicos permanecía rebeldes, no todos hacían bien sus trabajos y Freya practicaba con unos cuantos, así que no se tocó el corazón para hacerlos padecer un poco ¿Qué se creían esos muchachitos? ¿Qué ella era su burla y sería parte de sus alborotos juveniles? Y no es que ella estuviera vieja, 22 años no eran muchos, pero ellos… No podrían con ella.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Solo cuatro buenos trabajos? – Miró a todos los chicos, quienes no sonreían, solo Harry parecía satisfecho… los únicos trabajos bien, eran los de Hermione, Neville, Draco y Padma - ¿creen que soy estricta? ¿Creen que soy demasiado dura? ¿O piensan que ustedes son demasiados buenos para lo teórico? Bien… bien… el juego termina ahora…  
-Profesora… es que usted ha sido muy estricta – Se atrevió a decir Hermione – Porque verá… por ejemplo, Harry o Ron  
-¡Ah! Tus queridos amigos señorita Granger… perfecto… ya veo… bien – murmuró muy molesta.  
-Permítame explicarle, no se moleste…  
**-_¡Wingarden leviosa!_ **– Dijo de pronto Freya agitando su varita mágica y las mesas se elevaron haciendo que los chicos se pusiera de pié y se colocaron a los costados, amontonados. Ella se puso al frente con las manos en la cintura - ¿quieren práctica? Lo haremos… Duelo… a ver que tan buenos son…  
-¿De verdad? – Murmuraron unos chicos  
-Y ya que tanto lo suplican ¡Potter! Al frente…  
-Si profesora – Dijo Harry entre dientes  
-Atácame… quiero ver tu técnica  
-Si – respiró lento y profundo, era su oportunidad para atacarla y demostrar lo bueno que era…  
-Profesora, eso no me parece correcto porque – De repente Draco quiso intervenir para asombro de muchos  
-Cierra la boca Draco ¡Potter, no veo que te muevas! – Gritó la chica y Harry se dispuso a atacarla.  
**_-¡Expelliarmus!_ **– Atacó Harry  
Freya solo levanto su varita y el hechizo fue repelido.  
-¿No sabes hacer hechizos sin decirlos en voz alta? – Dijo de mal modo – Atácame niñito…**  
****-_¡Impedimenta! _**– Gritó el chico  
La joven profesora agitó su varita y de repente, Harry sintió que una fuerza poderosa lo aventaba hacia la pared, golpeándolo con furia.  
-**¡AAAAAY**

**-¡Harry!** – Grito Hermione, pero cuando se dio cuenta, había algo que le impedía caminar hacia el chico.  
-¡Profesora que hace!  
-Solo estoy comprobando, cómo han aprovechado sus clases de defensa… ¡Levántate Potter! Que solo fue un golpe sin importancia… ¿O que? ¿No te sirvió de nada enfrentarte al señor oscuro? Quiero ver tu poderío…   
**-¡Harry! **– Gimió Ron espantado, Harry se puso de pie, también molesto ¿Qué se había creído esa maestrita?  
**_-¡Expelliarmus!_**-Idiota – Murmuró la maestra y de nueva cuenta, Harry salió disparado hacia la pared.  
**-¡OUCH!**   
-¡Ay no! – Gemían sus amigos  
-¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿En donde quedaron esas grandes calificaciones? –Sonrió satisfecha -¡Levicorpus! – Pensó y de pronto Harry pendía en el aire – Eres tan estúpidamente orgulloso, que ni siquiera has aceptado clases especiales ¿Y sabes que? Ya no me interesa dártelas, no eres ni la mitad de bueno de lo que dicen tus calificaciones – y lo dejó caer.   
-¡AY!   
-¡Atácame Harry y no te quejes!  
**_-¡Rictusemptra!_** – Alcanzó a atacar  
-¿Eso es todo? ¡Decepcionante! – y Harry volvió a ser elevado y comenzaba a sentir que el aire se le escapaba, sentía que algo lo presionaba y no lo dejaba respirar.

-¡Profesora, es suficiente! – Dijo Draco acercándose peligrosamente – Te vas a meter en problemas si lastimas al niño favorito de Dumbledore.  
-Si – y volvió a dejarlo caer y se dirigió a los otros - ¿Quién sigue en la práctica conmigo?  
Ninguno contestó, el que no estaba muerto de miedo, estaba indignado, pero Harry había fallado contra ella, no cabía duda que no sería nada fácil pasar la prueba con ella.   
-¿Ninguno? – Casi gritó - ¡Bien, les advierto, quiero cuatro pergaminos del capítulo siguiente para pasado mañana! ¿Creen que soy estricta? ¿Creen que soy muy dura? Lo seré peor… si continúan sin estudiar, y no me tentaré el corazón para reprobarlos, porque es obvio que hay muchas calificaciones inmerecidas.  
-¿Harry estás bien? – se inclinó Hermione hacia su amigo, pero Harry se sentía humillado  
-Hablaré en este instante con el director sobre esta clase… - Y Freya salió muy molesta, mientras que todos se miraban unos a otros sin dirigirse palabras, aunque finalmente Harry no soportó y salió a prisa del salón.

-¡Oye, no termina la clase! – Gritó Draco  
-¡Déjalo en paz! – Se interpuso Hermione - ¡No te metas con el! El que te lleves bien con la profesora, no te da derecho a tomar el mando cuando no esté.  
-Tranquila Granger… que se vayan los que quieran… si regresa Freya y no los encuentra… esto se pondrá interesante.  
-¿Freya? ¿Así le llamas? ¿Por qué tanta familiaridad Draco?  
-No te importa – le sonrió atractivamente y fue por su silla para esperar el regreso de Freya, Hermione estaba furiosa, pero no podía evitar mirar a Draco, el rubio tenía una actitud distinta, una pose muy peligrosa y atractiva, porque llevaba un aire de superioridad que le parecía llamativo, pero ella sacudió su cabeza, ese rubio arrogante no le alteraría jamás. 

Harry estaba afuera, cerca del lago, el cuerpo le dolía, pero más el alma y el orgullo, y no podía evitar que esas malvadas lágrimas escurrieran por sus mejillas, esa mujercita le había pateado el trasero, y había quedado como un inútil… ante los ojos de esa mujer, que podría ser hermosa, pero era tan cruel… deseaba no entrar de nuevo a las clases con ella, deseaba que hubiera otro profesor y no volver a entrar, deseaba desaparecer.  
Los chicos estaban nerviosos en el salón, muchos habían optado por conversar lejos de Malfoy, y los otros Slytherin paseaban afuera, solo Draco permanecía leyendo un libro y haciendo resúmenes… Hermione que andaba de malas, le echaba toda la culpa y no aguanto las ganas de retarlo.  
-¡Deja de Fingir Malfoy! – gruñó entre dientes  
-Déjame en paz, vete con tus amigos a planear no hacerle caso a la profesora…   
-Me parece imposible que tú hagas los trabajos… sospecho que tú tienes mucho que ver, debiste haberle lavado el cerebro a la profesora con tu carita de niño bueno y esa sonrisa encantadora – Dijo entre dientes sin pensarlo mucho… Pero Malfoy tenía buen oído.  
-¿Te parece entonces que tengo una linda sonrisa? – Pregunto irónicamente el rubio mirándola con burla, eso definitivamente, ponía en entredicho a la castaña.

-¡No te burles Malfoy! – le arrebató el libro y fue que Draco se puso de pie  
-¿Me estás retando Granger?  
-¡Solo quiero que termines con este juego!  
-¿En serio? – y de repente le tomó por los hombros y la pegó a su cuerpo casi levantándola - ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz Granger y te vas a molestar a alguien mas?  
-Jamás creeré que tu…  
-¿Qué yo que? Sangre sucia – y casi pegó su rostro al de ella, quien desvió su cara, pero sentía que el dulce aliento de Malfoy acariciaba su mejilla – Déjame en paz…   
-Suéltame – gruñó, para su mala suerte, todos estaban absortos en su charla que ninguno se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos.   
-Deja de molestarme – y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla   
**-¡MJ, MJ!** – De repente entró Freya y el rubio soltó de inmediato a la castaña, quien ahogó un suspiro y pasó frente a la profesora muy consternada - ¡A sus lugares! – Dijo e hizo un ademán con la varita, regresando las mesas y sillas a su lugar – Veo que aun en mi ausencia siguen igual de desobligados… solo a Malfoy veo estudiando.  
Ninguno respondió, todos se sentaron silenciosamente y la profesora alzó un pergamino, sellado y firmado por el director.  
-¿Ven esto? El director aprueba mis enseñanzas, me ha autorizado que continué con mis métodos… Lo único que me ha prohibido es que utilice la transformación como castigo… o que los elimine… sabe como se ha desempeñado cada uno… sobre todo, del que tiene las calificaciones altas, Potter… ¿Y Potter?  
-Desobedeciendo, como siempre – Respondió Parkinson  
-Lo reprobaré automáticamente, tengo toda la autorización del director…  
-¡Usted no puede hacer eso! – Se levantó Hermione indignada - ¡Es que el no está acostumbrado a!  
-Silencio Granger ¿acaso está enamorada de Potter?  
-¡Es mi mejor amigo! – Dijo entre dientes - ¡Y pienso que está ensañada con el, que es mala y vengativa!

-Una palabra mas Granger… - Le miró con indignación, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y Harry entró - ¡Ah, el señor Potter por fin nos honra con su presencia! Siéntese ahora…  
-**Me voy** – dijo el chico entre dientes, tomó su mochila y salió a toda prisa  
-¿Alguno mas quiere irse como Potter? Con gusto lo reprobaré… solo una cosa… si todos están de acuerdo en irse, tal vez considere que alguien me sustituya en clases, pero con uno solo que se quede conmigo, es suficiente para las T que les pondré…   
-Yo me quedo – Dijo Malfoy y sonrió.  
-Bien… entonces abran sus libros, estudiaremos una lección el resto que nos queda de clases…  
Todos comenzaron a leer, en voz baja, pero Freya no estaba tan conforme y de repente salió de su escritorio - ¡Malfoy, cuida que nadie salga del salón, o serán cincuenta puntos menos! Regreso enseguida.  
-Si profesora  
Freya salió a toda prisa, distinguiendo a Harry caminar por los pasillos, muy molesto y aún tenía ese dolorcito de cabeza que le había dejado la patiza que le había puesto la joven profesora.  
-¡Potter! – Le gritó Freya y el chico se volvió de mala gana - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo cobarde?  
-Déjeme en paz…  
-No me estás fallando a mi niñito, le estás fallando al director, sabe que eres un desobligado, pero que jamás has llegado a tanto ¿me escuchas? Niñito  
-**¡No soy un niñito! Casi tengo los dieciocho**  
-Pues para mí lo eres, porque te comportas como tal…  
-Siento mucho no ser de sus expectativas – Dijo entre dientes y de repente ella puso sus manos en las paredes atrapándolo.  
-¿Te hace feliz verme molesta? Solo quiero que todos aprendan bien las artes oscuras ¡No soy una profesora patética! No me dieron rosas para aprender en la academia de Aurores…  
**-Déjeme ir **– quiso zafarse, pero ella lo cercó más casi aplastándolo contra la pared, acercándose demasiado… demasiado…  
-AAAAAH – sonrió – Que lindos ojos bajo esas gafas – Y acercó peligrosamente su rostro - ¿Sabes Potter? Creo que eres un niñito bastante agradable…  
-¿Yo?   
-Si – y esos labios rojos estaban mas cerca de los suyos ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Acaso pretendía besarlo? - ¡Pero es una lástima de actitud! No me gustan los niños cobardes en mis clases.  
-¡No soy un niño!  
-Pero si un cobarde… que pases buenos días señor Potter – lo dejó libre y regresó a su salón, teniendo fijo en la memoria, esos ojos esmeraldas.


End file.
